ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
VRV (streaming service)
| location_city = | location_country = | screenshot = | caption = | area_served = United States | location = New York City, New York, U.S. | key_people = Kun Gao (Crunchyroll Co-founder and GM), Tom Pickett (Ellation CEO) | industry = Anime industry, anime, Manga, drama, video on demand | owner = | parent = Otter Media | subsid = | url = | registration = Optional | num_users = | current_status = Active | alexa = | website_type = Video streaming service }} VRV (pronounced “verve”) is a digital video aggregation platform launched in November 2016 that is owned by Otter Media, a subsidiary of AT&T's WarnerMedia. The service bundles together several "geek"-related channels which target fandoms centered around anime, gaming and speculative fiction among others. Some of VRV's content can be streamed for free, while other content requires a subscription. The subscriptions to its channels can be purchased individually, or in a premium bundle. VRV is currently available only in the United States, despite some of its partnered content being available for viewing worldwide. History Ellation, owners of Crunchyroll, formally announced the launch of VRV on June 14, 2016. Its initial partners included Rooster Teeth, Seeso, Nerdist, Geek & Sundry, and Frederator's Cartoon Hangover. On September 29, 2016, Funimation, Adam Savage's Tested, RiffTrax, CollegeHumor, Machinima.com, Ginx TV, Shudder, and Mondo Media were announced as new partners. VRV would officialy launch on November 14, 2016. On August 9, 2017, the VRV Select channel was launched, featuring content from other sources. It was also announced that Machinima, Ginx, and Rifftrax were being dropped from the service. On the same day as VRV Select's announcement, Seeso announced via its Facebook page that it would be shutting down by the end of 2017.https://www.facebook.com/seesotv/posts/1972813589628344 Though RiffTrax, Machinima and Seeso's channels were dropped, some of their content, incluing Seeso's The Cyanide & Happiness Show, HarmonQuest, Hidden America with Jonah Ray, and My Brother, My Brother and Me would migrate to VRV Select. On November 21, 2017, CuriosityStream and Mubi joined VRV. On December 12, 2017, DramaFever joined VRV. On May 3, 2018, it was announced that Tested was being dropped, with its content moving to VRV Select. On August 28, 2018, VRV launched NickSplat, named after the TeenNick programming block, featuring classic Nickelodeon series from the 1990s and early 2000s. On October 18, 2018, Funimation announced that they will be leaving VRV, as their partnership with Crunchyroll has ended, and all of their titles will disappear on November 9, 2018. On that same day, VRV announced that HIDIVE will be joining the service to replace Funimation. On November 1, 2018, HIDIVE was launched on VRV and it was announced that Boomerang would be joining the service on November 13, 2018. Channels Current *Cartoon Hangover -- Web-original cartoons from Frederator Studios *Crunchyroll -- Japanese anime and simulcasts *CuriosityStream -- Non-fiction documentaries relating to science, technology, nature, and world history *Funimation -- Japanese anime dubbed into English (Leaving November 9th 2018) *Geek & Sundry -- Geek culture and lifestyle programming *HIDIVE -- Japanese anime and simulcasts *Mondo Media -- Adult animation *Nerdist -- Fandom-related news, podcasts, and comedy programming *NickSplat -- Television series from Nickelodeon that aired in the 1990s and early 2000s *Rooster Teeth -- Web animation and gaming-related content *Shudder -- Horror films *VRV Select -- A curated selection of movies and shows for premium subscribers Upcoming *Boomerang (November 13, 2018) Former *RiffTrax -- MST3K-style movie commentaries (some content is still available via VRV Select) *Ginx TV -- Esports-related content *Machinima -- gaming-related content (some content is still available via VRV Select) *Seeso -- original and licensed comedy programing (shut down on November 8th 2017, some original programing were migrated to VRV Select) *Tested (left May 3rd 2018, some content is still available via VRV Select) *Mubi -- Curates classic and arthouse films (Left October 2018) *DramaFever -- Korean dramas (shut down on October 16th 2018, subsequently left VRV days after) Availability VRV can be accessed through its website, as well as apps for iOS (on iPhone and iPad), Android, tvOS on Apple TV (on 4th generation and 4K), Chromecast, Fire TV, newer Roku streaming devices, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. References External links * Category:American companies established in 2016 Category:Otter Media Category:Internet television in the United States Category:Streaming media systems Category:Video game culture Category:Video on demand subscription services Category:Video on demand services